


初见(BuckyNat)

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很在意队3里的那句“你至少记得我吧。”所以用616的一些背景编造了一下MCU的冬寡。<br/>【注意】也许人物有崩坏的地方，请慎入。<br/>【提示】根据616宇宙，娜塔莎是10岁进的红房子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	初见(BuckyNat)

娜塔莎叹了口气，裹紧唯一的外套，蜷缩在冰冷的山洞里。

这是红房子对所有在这里的少女的生存训练。来到这里两年的女孩子们都会被扔到原始森林里的某一处并坚持生存一个月。

娜塔莎望着外面下个不停的大雪皱起了眉头。这是她开始生存训练的第五天，她已经三天没有吃到东西了。要不是她第二天运气好抓到一只老鼠生嚼了一天，现在一定死在这片雪地上了。

她不敢生火。这片林子里，最可怕的并不是熊与虎，而是因为各种原因藏在这里的人。第一天她爬上树观看地形的时候，看到不远处一个说过几句话的女孩儿被一伙看似好心的人带走。而第二天的傍晚，她就在往山洞走的路上踩到了那个女孩被分解后的残肢。她知道那伙人一定就在这儿附近，于是一路上没有休息，没有做任何可能惊动他们的事情，悄悄地赶到了山洞。

山洞位于某座低矮山峰半山腰的侧面，位置很隐蔽。娜塔莎从这里知道了那伙人的所在和巡逻方式，而对方完全没有注意到这个位置的盲点。娜塔莎准备冒险，去营地偷些食物。她脱掉外套，拉紧白色的皮衣并用连带的帽子将红色的头发遮盖，下了山向着营地的方向奔去。

娜塔莎赶到营地周围的时候，天已经黑了。她处于营地的背面，储粮仓库就在她的右方。现在的风没有白天时那么强烈，地面上也积了厚厚的一层雪。营地的外围很安静，娜塔莎每踏出一步都能听到鞋子插进雪地时的涩声。她必须快，即便雪大到几分钟就能掩盖她的足迹，她也不能因为这个理由疏忽，而被发现。

不远处传来了脚步声，娜塔莎细听之后发现只有一个人，便闪身爬到一颗大树的上面等待这个人靠近。

声音越来越清晰，娜塔莎屏住了呼吸。当巡视兵的身影刚出现在她的眼前时，她一跃而下，落在了那人的肩膀上。她收紧双腿，同时左手捂住那人的嘴右手把住那人的头，想要扭断他的脖子。可惜她的力气还不够，巡视兵不断的挣扎，眼看就要把她甩下去了。突然，娜塔莎的眼前一晃，失去了重心向后倒去。待她支起上半身看向巡视兵的时候，发现他居然在挣扎的途中身体失去平衡摔倒，而头正好磕在了一颗石头上。

娜塔莎松了一口气，在确认那个人已经没有了脉搏之后，拿走了近战的匕首。

 

又躲过几次危险的巡视后，娜塔莎终于成功地到了储粮仓库的边缘。正当她正想从背后袭击时，前方响起了激烈的枪声。

正在战斗的是一个三人小队，有一个人已经夺了士兵的长杆枪并开始扫射。巡逻的士兵和原本在粮仓前的士兵都跑去帮忙了。看来是被抓的俘虏造反了。娜塔莎挑了挑眉毛，站在一旁没有出手。

最先夺了枪的那个男人射光了所有子弹，他骂了一句“妈的”之后开始用枪杆子砸敌人了。虽然他身边有另外两个人帮助，可敌人仍有六人，形势有些不利。

娜塔莎一开始悄悄潜入只是怕招惹了多数敌人对付不过来，而现在情况不一样了。加上这三个人以后，她便有十足的把握全把这些人干掉了。没了敌人的地方做什么都方便。这样想着，她摘下了帽子，挑起手里的匕首，跑向了敌圈。

三人之中为首的男人正被三人围攻，他侧身躲过前方袭来的一拳，握住那个敌人的胳膊向自己的方向用力拽了一下，那人失去了重心倒了过去。那男人将敌人背对自己，并用胳膊困于胸前，快速转向了左侧面。几声枪响过去，子弹全都落在了那个倒霉鬼的身上。还没等他放下尸体，右侧面的敌人已经袭来。

跑进敌圈的娜塔莎注意到了这一幕，当即用腿扫向偷袭的人的脚踝。那人摔倒了，还没等起来，就被娜塔莎一刀刺入心脏而亡。那个男人也扭着开枪的人的胳膊抢了他手中的枪，射死了敌人。另外两个和他同伙的人也解决了各自的敌人。

男人长舒一口气，开始蹲下搜刮敌人身上的东西。他摸着那些口袋，开始与娜塔莎对话。

“你是谁？为什么会在这儿？”

娜塔莎歪了歪头，发出疑惑的声音表示听不懂。

男人停下手上的动作，抬头望向娜塔莎。当他注意到娜塔莎的一头红发时，他忽然间明白了。

“你是谁？为什么会在这儿？”男人用俄语问了一遍同样的问题。

“我叫娜塔莎。”娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛，“我说我是不小心走丢的你信吗？”她反问道。

“我信我就是个傻子。”男人轻微地翻了个白眼。这个女孩子看起来还很小，但是干脆的攻击动作说明她并不简单。既然她不想说，他也不会多问了。“我叫巴基。刚刚谢谢你的帮忙。”他伸出手。

娜塔莎与他握了握手，转身想往粮食仓库走。她本来都很饿了，这一来消耗了太多的体力，再不吃点什么她就要倒下了。

就在这时，巴基一只手拍在了她的右肩上。“你要去哪儿？”

娜塔莎停下脚步，回过头。“我饿了，去找点吃的。要不是因为帮你们，我早就吃上肉罐头了。”娜塔莎撅了撅嘴。

巴基看着娜塔莎脸上的小表情心中暗暗发笑，这和刚才的战斗精英根本不是一个人嘛。

“为了表示我的感谢，我给你做点饭吃吧。”巴基微笑道。

“你会做饭？”娜塔莎瞪大了眼睛。

“我可是大厨。走吧，看看有什么材料。”巴基牵起娜塔莎的右手向仓库走去。

娜塔莎望了望巴基的脸，却没有放开那只温热的手。

 

娜塔莎和巴基两人在仓库里找了半天，只发现了土豆，肉罐头和一些干粮。巴基在营地的火堆上架起了在伙食房找到的锅，加了些水，把切好的土豆和肉罐头一并倒进去炖了起来。等到土豆开始软化，汤汁变得粘稠，巴基加了些盐和胡椒进去。他尝了尝味道，觉得不错，便盛出了一碗给娜塔莎。

娜塔莎很久没吃到正经的食物了。对饿了好久的她来说，在充满着食物的香气的地方等待简直是一种折磨。她吹了吹汤的表面，喝了一口，那热汤暖身的感觉让她顿时觉得活了过来。她舒服地呼出一口气，满眼都是愉悦。“这就是天堂啊……”她不禁感叹。

巴基摇了摇头，脸上是止不住笑容。

“你最开始说了一句我不知道的语言，你不是我们国家的人。”娜塔莎一边嚼着肉一边说。

“我的确不是。我是被派来执行任务的。”巴基模棱两可的回答道。“在我们怎么都找不到敌人的位置时，他们自己把我们带过来了。”他耸了耸肩。“你呢？你从哪儿来的？说不定我可以送你回去或者送你去一个你认为安全的地方。”

娜塔莎放下手中的碗，沉默了一会儿。随后她捡起一根树枝，一边扒着火堆一边说道，“红房子。”火焰忽强忽弱，光线杂乱地照在娜塔莎的脸上，让人看不清她的表情。“我现在还不能回去，也不能到别处。”

巴基稍微停顿了一下，没有说话。他并不了解这个女孩儿究竟有过怎样的经历，但他能感受到她深陷泥沼。

“明天一早我就要走了。你好好保重。”巴基说道。“我一定会找到救出你的办法。”说完，巴基起身离开了火堆。

娜塔莎听了以后，什么话都没说。待巴基走开，她闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

 

第二天清晨，娜塔莎用了一个脸颊吻给巴基送行，并在他耳边轻声说道“我等你。”

巴基一行人离开后，娜塔莎把能带走的食物和能用的武器都包裹好，并用一把火点燃了整个营地。

 

一个月后，娜塔莎成功通过了野外生存的测试，并接到了一个去医院进行强健脑部的化学素注射通知。巴基也接到了和史蒂夫罗杰斯去一辆火车寻找目标的任务。

**Author's Note:**

> Weibo Post： http://weibo.com/3824957512/Dw9O8BMR7


End file.
